100 days of chocolat
by Shan-Kun
Summary: It's new years eve. all is well...until Tiarie catches her cheating boyfriend in the act. but even then, she's still so sweet and pure. rated for suggestions. MAY add more.


_Eh...so I was watching a few shows I had recorded and I came up with this. I will do this in aciac verse because if done in MTOS verse it will spoil it's somewhat hidden identities of certain characters! I also noticed I haven't written my fox and his mate too much so bam! I might turn this into a three shot because I also haven't written yaoi and yuri in a LONG time._

_PS-This is an alternate method of them meeting. So an Au of an Au. And '….' is thoughts. Other lyrics are italic except those in -...-_

_Izaya: does this mean there's smut involved?_

_No, no smut. At least, not typed out like I usually do. Just suggested._

_Shizuo: O.o_

_Kurama: o.O_

_Psyche: O.O_

_meh._

_Delic: are you on a smut break or something? -shakes authoress-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Drrr! nor the lyrics used in this fic!_

* * *

><p><em>Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel<em>

_Chocolat Chocolat So sweet and Pure_

_Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring_

_So take me to heaven or hell I don't care where_

It was new years day. We had partied all night, and that's probably what led to waking up naked to my best friend's girlfriend. Well, ex considering the events that happened. She was still asleep as I sat up. Why is it that she always sleeps so adorably? Especially up close?

None the less, I quietly got up from the bed so as not to disturb her. It had to be at least 9 in the morning. Walking around, I noticed we're at my apartment, which means we didn't drive. I sigh softly to myself at that relief, then begin to try recalling last night. Back at the mixer at a old hotel...

_-new years eve, 8pm-_

She stood in the corner. Her purple strapless, mid-thigh length dress making her stand out. She appears to be waiting on someone, smiling at anyone who crosses by her.

"Waiting on him, I see." I state to her, smiling softly.

"Of course!" she replies cheerfully. Such a beautiful, faithful woman she is to him. I just hope he's as faithful as she is to him. I have my doubts, however...

I didn't think I'd be right that night.

"Kurama...do you know when he's supposed to show up?" I blink, then shake my head sadly.

"I'm sorry Tiarie, I don't." she sighs.

"Okay..."

"Is there something I can do? Maybe I can call him?"

"...Yeah. That'd be great, thanks." She smiles slightly. I pull out my phone and dial the familiar number.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask. "The party started already!"

"Ah, sorry. I thought it started at 10. I'll be there." He replies._ 'Yet...'_

_'He knows I specifically told him it started at 8pm.'_

"All right. Tia's waiting on you, by the way."

"Mkay. Tell her I'll be there soon." '_Shouldn't you be apologizing for making her wait, too?'_

"He says he will be here soon." She smiles at me.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." I smile back, then hang up the phone.

"Kurama, you should go with your girlfriend. I'm sure she's wondering where you are." I blink.

"Um...pardon me, but who said I had a girlfriend?" Now it's her turn to blink.

"Eh? but Truman said..." Ah. I should have known.

"Ah...He tends to say lots of untrue things. Brat." She laughs softly.

"To be honest, I'm shocked you're single."

"..Why?"

"You're a great guy! You're super smart, super nice. You're really protective of those that matter, and you still can tell and take jokes." I notice her face becoming flush as she tells me all of this.

"Yes, but I mostly look like a woman to most people..."

"They're stupid for letting looks get in the way."

"Is that so? Then why did you choose Truman? Shouldn't you be saying these things about him?" she turns the brightest shade of red.

"He's all of these things too. I was just telling you because you don't seem to think you are." I chuckle.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate your honesty." She smiles.

"No need to thank me."

Later that night, the alcohol had been served. I myself had a small glass of red wine. I was standing around, thinking about what Tia had said.

_'Perhaps I was wrong this entire time...maybe she did have feelings for me.'_

Speaking of Tiarie, I noticed her leaving, her expression that of suspicion and hopefulness. I decide to follow her.

What I found was both surprising yet not.

Truman and a red headed woman, Claire, were backed against the wall. Her hands all over his back, his face between her neck and shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Both failed to notice us. I look at Tiarie, who's expression is blank. As if she's deciding what to do. Perhaps she is. I murmur to her in her ear, so Truman and Claire don't hear us.

"Perhaps we should leave." She flinches and turns to me, then relaxes slighty.

"...What about them?" she murmurs, nodding to Truman and Claire.

"Its better to leave them be. What goes around comes around, you know." I state quietly.

"I know..."

"Tiarie..."

"I'm fine. Honest." She smiles, then quickly leaves. I sigh quietly and leave as well. Though, not before adding a little extra to Truman's drink.

Later on, Truman returns to us, drink in hand.

"Heya guys!" he states cheerfully. Then tries to kiss Tiarie, only to be slapped. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Oh, I dunno. The red lipstick on your mouth? The way you were all up on Claire? The perfume I smell on your shirt?" I blink.

"What are you-"

"Please don't play dumb with me. I saw you with my own eyes, Truman." she states, calmly.

"Kurama, what is-"

"To be fair, I also saw you." I sigh. He stares at us both silently.

"..Teaming up on me like this...you two must be _**dating**_." At this we both blink, then look at each other before back at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry but..how'd you jump to that conclusion?" I ask.

"I see the way you two talk to each other."

"Um...we talk just like all friends do." Tiarie states, calmly.

"Even so, why would it matter? You were just all over Claire."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"This."

At that moment, video began playing on one of the televisions in the lounge. A video of Claire and Truman together, kissing and making out in one of the dorms.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Who said I got it?"

"Then who did and where?!"

"Like I know the answer to that."

He growls and charges at her, but I stand in the way threateningly.

"_**Truman**_." He freezes.

"You'd hurt your own best friend?!"

"You know I will if I find your actions unnecessary." I answered calmly. He growls again, then storms away with Claire. I turn to Tia.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just...surprised. And curious." I chuckle.

"I understand."

_-11:30pm-_

Thirty minutes left before the new year starts. I noticed Tiarie sitting alone.

"You okay?" I asked her. She blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah. Just...a new year is literally just around the corner...and today was supposed to be our 100th day kiss..." I blink. People still do that?

"Haha, your expression." She giggles. I chuckle, then tickle her.

"No! No no-" She starts to laugh.

"Sttttooooooppp!" she squirms

"Nope~" I contiune to tickle her. By the time I stop, her face Is flush red.

"Kurama!~" I chuckle, then smile sadly for a moment.

"I'm truly sorry Truman didn't treat you better, Tia." She blinks.

"Why are you apologizing for that?"

"Because you deserve better. And I know adultery hurts..." She smiles softly at me.

"It's okay. To be honest, I saw it coming."

"Still..." I can tell she doesn't want to admit it. But I know it hurt her. I decide to go ahead and get rid of him.

"By the way...i saw you put something in their drinks. What was that?"

"Oh...just seeds." she blinks, then drops her mouth. I laugh softly.

"Kurama!"I chuckle.

"He deserves it. They both do. Besides..."

"Besides...?" I debate whether or not to tell her my feelings. All this time I assumed she liked Truman over me...but yet...

"I...I know he hurt you, Tia. And I hate seeing you hurt." She blushes, then smiles softly at me.

"Besides, you did the same for me when my ex girlfriend rudely left me."

"You were and still are head over heels for her. And her reason wasn't even good!" She exclaimed.

"...I thought I was in love with her. But...then I saw you...and I realized that that wasn't love.."

_I see you before me. You see me before you._

_Never thought that i'd fall in love with you_

"...That's...funny...i didn't think you'd even..."

"I do, Tiarie. Very much. "

_Je te aime beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

_Je te aime beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

_Je te aime beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

_Personne ne peut venir entre nous_

She smiles and hugs me tightly. Only for me to pull back slightly.

"Tia..."

"Yes, Kurama...?" I smile softly.

"Happy new years, my love." and we kiss, our first kiss of the new years.

_-Present-_

"Kurama?" I hear her call me. I turn to her and smile softly.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Well, I've been awake the whole time..." she states, blushing. I chuckle.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. What are you thinking about, my love?"

"..You." I smile softly as she hugs me.

_'You just don't know how much you mean to me. One day you will.'_

* * *

><p><em>Eh. I took Lynn's advice and tried writing some fluff. Bleh.<em>

_Kurama: -pleased face-_

_Tiarie: -content-_

_I'm glad you two are happy._

_P.S- to anyone that actually speaks french, I apologize for the slaughter. I used google and a song that I downloaded to write the french portion of the song, as well as part of my own memory from when i was taking french class._

_The song is chocolat by TCY Force feat. Mariya Ise. It's also on the OST of PSG for those of you who watched. Speaking of which, I'll be doing a cover of that song...eventually. Meh._

_R&R._


End file.
